Une histoire de famille
by Fleadora
Summary: Je m'appelle Haru Love, je suis la petite soeur de Byron Love le capitaine des Zeus, personne ne me connait, normal nous avons été séparé dans notre enfance, j'ai habité longtemps en Amérique, avant de revenir au Japon, mais lorsque je retrouve Onii-san, il a changé, et je le regarde différament comme...un homme. Je crois que je l'aime.
1. Des retrouvailles qui ont du coeur!

**Nom; Love**

**Age 14 ans**

**Prénom: Haru**

**Physique: Grande, cheveux noirs et longs, yeux rouges, poitrine bien faite.**

**Caractère: Elle est très douce, calme, attentionnée, parfois curieuse, et aime les livres. Elle a tendance à s'emporter, mais au final, elle s'en sort toujours, elle est également maladroite et à des tendances hystériques.**

**Voila, vous savez à quoi ressemble Haru, maintenant, à l'histoire!**

* * *

Mon avion s'en va, je part pour le Japon, ma famille adoptive à comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas me retenir, et que c'était dans mes droits de vouloir découvrir mon passé, le voyage sera long, très long. J'ai mes livres, mon portable, mes clefs, de l'argent et mes papiers...MINCE! Mon répertoire! J'y avait mit des photos très importante!

-Bonjour, désirez-vous à boire? A manger? Une hôtesse brune s'approcha.

-Non merci. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je sourit aimablement à l'hôtesse.

-Très bien, faite un bon voyage mademoiselle. Elle me rendit mon sourire avant d'aller proposer quelques choses aux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière moi

Je pris mon MP3 avant d'écouter une mélodie relaxante, la nuit va être longue...doucement, bercée par la chanson, je finis par m'endormir...

-...Made...Mademoiselle...Made...Mademoiselle!

On me secoue, j'entends des petites voix? Non, c'est bien réelle! Je me relève et je vois la mine surprise et réjouie de l'hôtesse.

-Nous sommes arrivés! Bienvenue au Japon! Vous avez dormit longtemps, nous avons eut peur durant un moment, nous avons manqué d'appeler les secours!

Je jetais un regard par mon hublot et lâchai un hoquet de surprise: Il fait nuit! Mais où est-ce que je vais allée moi?

-Il fait...nuit?

-Oui, il fallait prévoir, pourriez vous sortir, nous avons fait récupérer vos valises miss, bon courage, il y a des hôtels éparpillés dans la ville de Tokyo.

-Mer...Merci.

Je me détachai puis adressai un vague au revoir à l'hôtesse...

Je descendis les escaliers avant de m'arrêter:

Il fallait que j'assimile:

1) Il fait nuit.

2) Je suis arrivée au Japon

3) Je ne parle PAS japonais

4) OU JE VAIS ALLER?

M**de! C'est pas possible, il fait nuit, il est...MA MONTRE N'EST PAS L'HEURE DU JAPON!

-Ma vieille, va falloir te démerder seule.

Je soupirais, ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'à moi! Tirant mes deux valises derrière moi, je commençai à quitter l'aéroport.

Le froid qu'il faisait suffit à me faire frissonner, un léger vent fit claquer mes cheveux noirs, ils étaient longs, propres et lisses!

J'arpentais les couloirs, et vis le mot: _Exit_!

Ah, celui la, tout le monde le connais, c'est peut être du latin, mais au moins, ça nous est resté!

Je me suis vite retrouvée à l'entrée..Bon...et maintenant?

Tandis que je ruminais mes idées noirs des voix s'élevèrent!

_Hey! Arrête de me pousser!_

_Et rends-moi mes chips!_

_Comme si c'était moi!_

_Henry fait pas l'enfant!_

_Gnia gnia gnia!_

_Les mecs, y a une bombe à 2 heures!_

_Pshiiit! Ta gueule Paul!_

Un groupe de garçons commença à s'approcher, je ne comprenais pas UN mot de se qu'ils disaient! J'ai juste compris qu'ils se chamaillaient, et deux prénoms...

Ma mère dit toujours: _Tu vois des mecs louches: te poses pas de questions, parts sans te retourner, et cours si nécessaire!_

Je commenças à me retourner, quand on me saisit le bras:

-Hey, moi c'est Henry House, mais tu dois me connaitre, tout le monde me connait, qui ne me connaîtrait pas?!

-Elle! Un blond s'approcha, il était magnifique, il possédait deux yeux semblables à des rubis comme...moi. Henry, sans vouloir te vexer, elle n'a pas l'air de te comprendre, il pouffa doucement, je dirai même qu'elle n'est pas d'ici?

Le prénommé Henry fixa son ami le blond avant de se retourner vers moi et de me dévisager

-Hum...Toi parler ma langue? Il articula d'une façon grossière.

Non ma main, ne te lève pas pour aller contre sa joue, retiens-toi de LUI EN METTRE UNE A CET ANDOUILLE!

-Euh...Je suis américaine...Je suis Haru.

-Enchanté, je suis Henry House

-Byron

-Paul

-C'est bizarre, Byron...Ça sonne pas Japonais...C'est comme mon...Le blond me coupa

-C'est coréen. Je suis de Corée.

-Je me disais que le coréen ça venait de Corée, fis-je sarcastique.

Le type qui s'appelait Paul lâcha un rire qui sembla faire trembler les maisons avoisinantes! Henry ricanna, et le blond me dévisagea.

-Je voulais dire, Byron...C'est le même prénom que mon frère...

-Je suis Byron Love, si ça peut t'aider. Il sourit, même si je doute que je sois ton frère.

-Bonjour...Ni-san, moi je suis Haru...Love

Cette phrase les figea. Ils se retournèrent vers le blond qui me fixa et fixa ses amis avec alternance.

-Love comme...Byron? C'était celui qui m'avait aborder...Henry...

-Oui, je le chercher plus ou moins...C'est mon grand frère.

-Je suis...ton...frère? Byron s'était approché, il était d'une beauté impressionnante, et il me ressemblait beaucoup (NDA: Haru, t'es chevilles!)

-Tu es Byron Love?

-Oui...Yo.

_La suite n'a plus vraiment d'importance,_ ils m'entraînèrent vers leur...collège, ils échangeaient facilement en anglais avec moi, sauf Henry qui essayait plus ou moins...d'aligner deux mots sans réussite.

Byron proposa que je m'installe avec lui, il préviendrai leur...commandant demain à l'aube. Je n'étais pas obliger de me lever en même temps qu'eux...Mais je n'ai pas sommeil, je ne veux pas dormir, je veux parler avec Byron...lui demander ce qu'il c'est passé dans sa vie, qui est ce...commandant, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ils ont des noms de code?

-Je te laisse mon lit, je prends le canapé. Byron déposa des couvertures sur le grand...l'immense canapé qu'il possédait. Bon dieu, c'est quoi ces chambres pour 10 personnes?

-M...Merci. Je posai ma valise sur le grand lit qui émit un _blop_ sonore, je me retournai affolée vers Byron qui s'esclaffait

-C'est un matelas à eau! Eau; water!

-C'est bon j'ai compris! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat! Je grognais doucement avant de m'asseoir sur le matelas qui bougea avant de s'adapter à la forme de mon corps, on doit bien dormir dessus!

-Dors bien, je me retournait vers Byron:_ GRAVE ERREUR_, il était la, torse nu, même pas, en boxer, je détournait le regard sous son regard amusé.

-Excuse moi, c'est pas poli, on se connait à peine, il sourit avant d'enfiler un tee shirt. Tâche de dormir, au moins pour faire passer le décalage horaire, bonne nuit Haru-chan.

Je ne pu que jubiler, il se souviens de moi, il m'appelait toujours Haru-_chan_ avant, je crois que c'est affectif, il y a tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus venue au Japon...

_*Le lendemain*_

j'ouvris d'abord timidement mes yeux, il faisait claire dans cette chambre, raah, trop de lumière.

Sur le bureau il y a un mot de Byron, mais lorsque je voulus me lever, le _Bluorp_ qu'émit le matelas me fit sursauter et la! BOUM! Je me mange la moquette! Aïe...Je me relelevai, courage Haru, tu vas y arriver! J'entrepris de lire le mot

_Haru,_

_Ce matin le commandant fut enchanté d'apprendre que j'avais retrouvé ma sœur,_

_ il propose que tu intègres le collège, _

_tu as l'uniforme sur la chaise,_

_Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher à 15H00_

_Tu devras être habillée et prête à partir._

_Bye,_

_Bonne Matinée_

_Byron._

Merci grand frère, maintenant je sais où je vais aller, voyons voir cet uniforme qui...date de l'Antiquité? JE RÊVE!? C'est quoi ce délire? ASSIMILE HARU, VITE ASSMILE!

JE SUIS OOOOOOOOOU?

Respire, calmes toi, respire, zen! O.K, ça va aller, tu n'es pas chez les fous...SI!

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me doucher, et m'habiller, au moins il y aura ça en moins!

Les douches sont encore plus impressionnantes que le reste de la chambres, je suis au paradis, où...sur l'Olympe! La baignoire est tellement grande qu'elle doit être à 10 places, la douche également! Amstramgrame! C'est toi que je choisis!

La baignoire! A moi les bulles et la mousse! J'étais si excitée que je ressemblais à une gamine!

Après un bon moment détente, je vidais la baignoire tout en la rinçant, j'en sortis, je me séchais et m'admirai dans un miroir, j'étais belle, ma peau pale faisait ressortir mes yeux rubis, et mes cheveux noirs étaient faciles à coiffer.

Passons à l'uniforme, il me va comme un gant, je fais une taille en moins que Byron, c'est pas bien compliqué! L'uniforme est...le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu, enfin, passons, le relevais mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval et je mis un peu d'eye liner pour assombrir mon regard. Oui, comme ça c'est super!

J'essuyais doucement le sol que j'avais...inondé, puis j'ouvris la fenêtre, le paysage était splendide, mais...minute...on...vole? QUUOOIIII? On est dans le ciel, on vole, on plane on... Calme Haru, calme toi!

Un livre, une bibliothèque vite! A MANGER PLEASE! Dans ma panique je trébuchai sur ma valise avant de m'étaler sur le sol, au moins c'est calmant et radical! AÏE!

Je m'assis silencieusement sur le bureau de mon frère, et dégustais une délicieuse barre de céréale, calorique mais ça cale! Hum, un nouveau passage à la salle de bain pour se laver les quenottes, et un livre!

Une pièce de théâtre...Roméo et Juliette? _Non_! Un roman de plus de 500 pages?_ Non_! Voila! J'ai trouvé,_ "La grande encyclopédie des fées_" au titre on pourrait trouver ça étrange ou neuneu, mais pas du tout, ça nous explique d'où viens la Dame Blanche qui, en réalité est gentille, ça nous raconte des légendes de fées des pays étrangers etc...

Je m'installai sur mon _"lit"_ avant de commencer à tourner les pages avide d'en savoir plus!

1 heure, deux heures, trois heures...le temps passe sans que je ne m'en rende compte, un léger toc toc se fit entendre, Byron entra dans ma chambre essoufflé

-Désolé, je suis en avance, il est midi, et le commandant te propose de venir au réfectoire avec nous, ça te tente?

-Oui, bien sur!

-Suis moi! Il me prit par la main, je me dégageai rapidement, je n'aime pas ce genre de gestes, je me sens...enfant. Il du comprendre car il n'insista pas, il parcourait les couloirs avec aisance alors que c'était un, véritable labyrinthe, au bout du 7 ème couloir j'ai arrêter de compter! Il sourit tout en atteignant une porte géante et recouverte de dorures, c'était resplendissant.

-Nous y voila, les mecs nous attendent, tu vas vite remarquer qu'il n'y a aucune filles, sauf...

-Moi? Il acquiesça.

-Bien. Dans un geste peu naturelle je m'accrochai à lui juste pour être rassurée., il me sourit et me fit un signe de tête. Je le lâchais doucement avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'immense salle, en fait, ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une table attira mon attention, l'idiot de ser...Henry s'était mis sur la table et nous faisait de grands signes. Je ris doucement, Byron lui rit ouvertement, il avait un rire magnifique...qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive...

A table les garçons semblaient tellement enthousiaste que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, puis, d'un coup ils se tournèrent tous vers moi

-Qu...Quoi? Mon air nerveux et inquiet sembla les calmer un peu.

-Non rien, enfin...tu veux apprendre le japonais? Byron me fixa longuement.

-Je crois qu'étant donné que e suis au Japon ça pourrai m'être utile tu ne crois pas Henry? Les garçons s'esclaffèrent à côté, je l'avais soigneusement rembarré.

-Ouais...Je viendrai T'aider..Il grommela un peu mais lorsque je lui fis un sourire éclatant il me le rendit.

-Très bien, Henry, hors de question qu'elle passe dans ton lit! C'était Byron qui avait dit ça la tête sérieuse.

-Quoi? Mais...Que...La pour le coup, 'avais clairement compris, et je fus heureuse que Byron s'en préoccupe.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas moi qu'on voit avec une nouvelle fille tous les 2 jours! Henry lançait des petites piques à Byron, et ce dernier y répondait avec le sourire.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me levais, et partie de la salle sous leurs regards surpris et attentifs.

-Bien...ça commence à devenir intéressent... Un homme sourit discrètement dans l'ombre avant de partir par la porte cachée...

Dans les couloirs:

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie, mais le fait d'imaginer Byron avec ces...ces sales...ces...pouf! Ça me mettait hors de moi, je ne voyais plus Byron comme un grand frère, mais comme un mec dont je suis...tombé amoureuse, ça fait à peine 2 jours que je suis ici, et tout le monde m'apprécie, après tout, je ne suis pas méchante, j'aime le calme...Mais pourquoi il a fallut que ça me tombe dessus!

J'avançais rapidement dans les couloirs avant de tomber sur un homme grand, avec des lunettes noirs.

-Oh? Vous...M. Dark?

-Haru! Quelle charmante surprise, c'était de vous dont Byron parlait? Bien sur, j'aurai du m'en douter! Comment vous portez vous? Sa voix suintait l'hypocrisie.

-Je vais très bien, merci. C'est donc vous le commandent dont Byron n'arrêtait pas de me parler? J'aimerai vous poser quelques question, concernant ce collège.

-Bien sur, quelles sont tes questions?

-Je voudrai savoir si je pouvais avoir des heures de japonais supplémentaires? Et, les garçons de l'équipe, ils ont tous un surnom, pourquoi?

-Pour ta première question, il va de soit que tu pourras tout rattraper, et réapprendre le Japonais, ensuite, pour ta seconde, le collège porte le nom du plus puissant des dieux Grecs: Zeus, et tous nos joueurs portent un nom de dieu grec.

-J'ai compris, merci monsieur. Pourriez vous m'indiquer la chambre de Byron?

-Vous tournez à gauche au fond du couloir.

-Merci.

-Bonne après midi Haru. Il se tourna avant que je ne l'entende ricaner doucement.

Tch, cet homme je ne l'aime pas, je me souviens à l'orphelinat...

_ *Flash Back*_

_Monsieur, nous avons deux orphelins!_

_-Entrez... Ce vieil homme s'approcha de nous, il ne semblait pas méchant... Vous êtes drôlement jeunes, venez, je vais vous montrez vos chambres._

_-Non! C'est moi qui avait dit ça, j'avais 3 ans, et Byron en avait 4 , je veux rester avec onii-san!_

_-Tu resteras avec lui si tu le veux, mais venez, ils faut vous remettre des papiers d'identité, et il faut aussi marquer votre arrivée sur un calendrier!_

_ Nous avons suivi le vieil homme aveuglement, les jours passaient, Byron et moi ne restions que plus soudés face au monde, mais le petit rêve que l'on s'était formé au bout de quelques temps, à finit par s'écraser._

_Un jour, un homme tout vêtu de noir nous observait, enfin, observait Byron, moi je ne jouais jamais au foot, non, j'étais dans la tactique, dans les prévisions et surtout dans l'organisation! Il parla longuement avec le gérant de l'orphelinat, de temps en temps, ils nous observaient..._

_-Vous comprenez que j'ai seulement besoin du garçon! Il a un potentiel inouïe! _

_-Je comprends cela M. Dark, mais la petite n'acceptera jamais de laisser son frère!_

_-Alors faites cela discrètement! Nous avons de bons arguments. Il tendis une masse de billets au gérant de l'orphelinat._

_-Bien..._

_Le lendemain, à mon réveil, mon frère n'était plus là, je le vit partir avec cet homme... Ray Dark, puis lorsque je compris la supercherie, le vieil homme eut peur que je le dévoile, il m'envoya alors en Amérique... Ce nom...Ray Dark..._

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

Je me trouvais a présent devant la chambre de Byron, mais celui-ci aussi, il m'avais devancé, forcément, lorsqu'on connait ces couloirs par cœur!

Je me laissai glisser contre le mur, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivai, je devais en parler à quelqu'un...j'ai une correspondante Japonaise depuis que ma mère c'était mis en tête de me l'apprendre, mais je ne la connais pas vraiment, j'ai son numéro...Je devrai l'appeler.

Je partie du mur pour me diriger vers un panneau: W.C.

Bingo! Je choisis le côté réservé aux filles...Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait pas? Enfin...ça suffira!

-Allô? Cette voix qui m'avait répondu me fit chaud au cœur.

-Sylvia? C'est Haru!

-Haru! Quoi de neuf? Ça fait un baille! Tu ne devineras jamais...

Nous commençâmes à discuter...

La voix de mon amie me réconforta, il fallait maintenant lui expliquer tout le fond du problème, et passer pas les détails...gênants!

* * *

**Sylvia et Haru se connaissent?**

**Comment Sylvia réagira t'elle en aprenant que son amie se trouve chez les Zeus? Que Byron est le frère d'Haru? Et que cette dernière l'aime d'un amour profond?**

**A suivre...**

**Au début je ne comptais faire qu'un O.S, mais j'ai décidé d'en faire soit un three shot, soit une fic!**

**Review****? Commentaires? Critiques (pas méchante *W*)**

**Bizz Fléa.**


	2. Fuis moi, je te retrouverai

**Il y aura surement une scène déplacée mais je ne pense pas faire du lémon dans ce chapitre, dans le suivent, promis!**

**Bonne Lecture, et donnez moi vos avis!**

* * *

Au son de la voix de mon amie, je ne pus contenir mes larmes, j'avais trop d'émotions à contenir! La demoiselle me chuchota de bonnes paroles qui parvinrent à me calmer, je me décidais de tout lui expliquer, après tout, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une discussion avec une fille!

-Haru, ressaisis toi! Sylvia tentait de se montrer ferme, ce qu'elle n'arrivait, décidément pas!

-Je sais bien, mais c'est trop dur! Je me doute qu'il se trame quelque chose, que Byron me cache des choses, et que les mecs ne me disent pas tout... Mon ton était paniqué, et elle s'en aperçut vu qu'elle marqua une pause!

-Attends...Tu as dis...Byron?

Aïe, boulette!

Comme Byron Love?

-Euh...Oui, c'est mon...

-HARU!La voix de mon frère sembla répercuter contre tous les murs de la pièce.

-C'est lui? Vous sortez ensemble? Vous vous connaissez bien? C'était la première fois que je voyais, ou plutôt entendais Sylvia aussi enthousiaste!

-Je ne sortirai jamais avec lui c'est mon...

-HARU SORTS DE LA BORDEL! Ah, Byron n'est pas seul!

-Haru, je...Sylvia avait du bien entendre le boucan qu'ils faisaient.

-Sylvia, ça m'a fait super plaisir de discuter avec toi, mais je vais devoir te laisser! Bises!

-Quoi?! Mais...

Je raccrochai, sans pour autant sortir des toilettes.

J'entendis Byron demander aux autres de partir, et il glissa le long du mur...Crétin...Andouille...Abrutie...Sale...CON!

J'avais envie de le détester juste un moment, mais la façon dont il avait hurler mon nom m'avait...donné des frissons.

STOP HARU! IL FAUT QUE TU TE PROTÈGE!

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, je n'aurai jamais du partir...

Je dus m'endormir, puisqu'à mon réveil, je n'étais ni dans les toilettes ni dans le couloir...C'était la chambre de Byron... Ce dernier me fixait de ses yeux rubis

-Tu m'expliques? Sa voix était sans appel.

-Aïe... Alors là, j'avoue c'était nul, mais bon.

-...Je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours, je te trouvais facile à cerner, puis je me rends compte que j'étais complètement à côté...SA voix restait basse.

-Bravo, tu veux une médaille? Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me montrer docile.

-Arrête ce petit jeu, et explique toi, je suis prêts à tout entendre...

Oh, gentil Byron, compréhensible Byron, doux Byron, comment te dire ça...Je t'aime! Il se fou de moi!

-Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai fais une boulette, n'en parlons plus... Je tâchais de me rendre convaincante, mais il serra les points.-N'en parlons plus? Mais comment ça? Tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille! Il s'était levé.

-Qui je suis pour toi? Ma question sembla le déstabiliser un moment.

-Pardon? Il avait ouvert la bouche comme un poisson, la comparaison était belle!

-Qui je suis pour toi, je répète! Il réfléchit et s'écria:

-Là, je ne te suis plus, comment ça, qui tu es pour moi? Tu es ma soeur!

-Personne ne te demande de suivre mon raisonnement...Raison de plus, je ne parlerai pas, bref, n'en parlons plus! Byron se renferma à ma phrase et chuchota.

-Tu as dis la même chose que lui... Ce jour là...

_*Flash Back*_

_-Où est ma sœur Je veux la voir! Pourquoi elle est restée là bas? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver? Le jeune garçon s'enervait face à un grand homme vêtu de noir: Ray Dark_

_-Byron, ta soeur est restée à l'orphelinat, elle sera mieux là bas, de plus, je ferai de toi un grand joueur de foot, tu seras capitaine, les gens t'obéiront! N'est-ce pas mieux que d'être aux côtés d'une petite gamine?_

_-Mais c'est ma petite soeur, mère disait toujours que..._

_-Byron! La voix de l'homme se faisait plus sèche!_

_-Mais je..._

_-STOP! N'en parlons plus! Ces paroles achevèrent la discussion._

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

-Quoi? Il osait me comparer à cet être infâme, à ce type qui m'a arraché mon grand frère! Ce type, qui, par sa faute je fus envoyée aux Etats Unis! TU SAIS CE QU'IL M'A FAIT?

-Et TOI, TU SAIS CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ENDURER, TOUT EN ME PROMETTANT QUE JE TE RETROUVERAI!?

-TU ES ÉGOÏSTE! Ma voix partait dans les aïgue, signe de colère!

-Tu es comme lui, tu ne supportes pas la vérité, tu ne l'assumes pas! Chacun de tes gestes, de tes actions! TU NE LES ASSUMES PAS! La colère me frappait de plein fouet, et sans que ne m'y attende, il bondit sur le lit sur lequel j'étais couchée et il me bloqua des poignets et mes genoux.

Là, en ce moment, un tas d'images...déplacées me vinrent

Sa voix se fit plus profonde, plus rauque, plus...sensuelle...

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, ce qui te tracasse, et ce dont tu as...envie. Comme pour me le montrer il glissa sa langue sur ses si sensuelles

lèvres, puis j'eus peur: Et s'il se jouait de moi? Et si ce n'était que du bluff? Et si...

Il dut le sentir car il posa son visage au creux de mon cou pour il faire un suçon, j'en rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

-By...Byron, on ne peut pas...tu n'as...aah...pas le droit... Il sembla sourire sur ma peau et chuchota

-Tu en meurs d'envie... Je vais te satisfaire... Il faufila ses mains brûlantes sous mon haut et les approcha des agrafes de mon soutient-gorge, Et si je te faisais crier rien qu'en t'effleurant, tu te donneras? Il avait l'air mesquin, ce qu'il venait de dire ne me plut pas du tout, pour qui il se prenait? Et pour qui il ME prenait? Pour une fille facile?

BAF!

Une baffe pour Byron, une!

-NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE? QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AS PRIT? Son cri me ramena à la réalité.

-COMMENT CA? C'EST TOI QUI A COMMENCÉ A ME PRENDRE POUR UNE FILLE FACILE! Je n'en revenais pas, il s'étais moqué de moi depuis le début, il se moquais pas mal du fait que je sois sa soeur, non,n il me voulait dans son lit! Je ne pouvais pas...comprendre.

-TU N'AVAIS PAS L'AIR D'ÊTRE CONTRE! MÊME SI NOUS SOMMES FRÈRE ET SŒUR, JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ON NE POURRAI PAS PRENDRE DU BON TEMPS ENSEMBLES!

-MAIS C'EST CA LE PROBLÈME, TU NE VEUX PRENDRE QUE DU BON TEMPS, SANS SENTIMENTS! Je me relevais, ajustais mon tee shirt et sorti, bordel, même Henry était plus intelligent que lui!

Je traversais les couloirs du collège sans regarder où j'allais, et m**de, encore paumée, bravo Haru, dans ce domaine tu es la meilleure!

Ô miracle, j'entendis des éclats de voix, c'était Henry qui parlait avec...son téléphone!

-Oui...Non, je te promet! Achète le! Oui!

Une conversation des plus normales!

-Attends...Mamie! C'est bon, j'en n'ai pas besoin... Il sembla me voire et piqua un fard, Je dois te laisser, il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de mon aide là! Oui, je sais, toi aussi, mais...Mamie! Il soupira et raccrocha,

-Tout va bien Henry? Il grogna

-Ma grand-mère qui fait les courses c'est comme apprendre des maths, faut toujours tout ré-expliquer! Il rit, et moi aussi. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Il remarqua mes yeux rougis.

-Un problème ? Mon sourire se fana, tous les événements de tout à l'heure me revirent en mémoire…

-Je...Je...Byron il... Des sanglots m'échappèrent, Henry, en grand ami qu'il était, me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena vers sa chambre, lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, il s'assit sur une chaise et je m'assis sur son lit, les larmes glissaient sur mes joues comme un long torrent, mon cœur se tordait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, je devais en parler à quelqu'un avant que je ne m'en rende malade, c'était trop douloureux à garder pour soit...

-Tu sais...je ne te jugerai pas, quoi que tu me dises... Une approcha maladroite, un peu timide, c'était Henry... sur le terrain, il peut être arrogant, sur de lui, mais en dehors, seuls ses amis le connaissent réellement!

-Et bien..._je dus lui expliquer dans les moindres détails...Mon arrivée...L'orphelinat, Ray Dark, mon départ pour les états unis, et aussi les événements récents..._

-Je comprends assez bien ton histoire, mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, un détail qui manque…Comme le début de l'histoire…c'est très perturbant…Tu ne sais pas toi ?

Je devais lui dire, mais comment ? Je dois lui annoncer que j'aime mon frère…

-JaimeByron !

-O.K, je suis un dieu, O.K je suis super fort, O.K mes chevilles vont éclater, mais là j'ai pas de décodeur intégré !

-J'aime Byron ! Il ne sembla pas surprit, ni choqué, non, il haussa un sourcil

-Ce qui est normal entre frère et sœur à moins que… Il comprit lorsque j'hochais la tête…A moins que tu ne parle d'amour…non fraternel n'est-ce pas

-Oui…Je dois te dégoûter…Une fille…aimer son frère…

-Où est le mal ? Là, il m'épatait, j'hoquetais violemment.

-Mais c'est de…

-L'inceste, oui, mais tu l'aimes, et ça, Byron n'en a pas l'habitude, il a l'habitude, de coucher avec les filles, pour passer la nuit, mais dis lui que tu l'aimes ! Il avait pris son temps, conscient que ce qu'il me demandait était très important et risqué.

-Et s'il me jette? Et s'il me saute dessus pour en profiter? Je ne ferai pas mieux de retourner en Amérique? Ma panique ressortait par mes yeux, ma bouche et tous les pores de ma peau, je tremblais.

-Fais le, qu'est-ce que tu risques?

-De me faire rejeter! Tu crois que ça ne sera pas douloureux? Je voulais me mettre en colère mais je n'y arrivais pas...

-Si, mais s'il te fais du mal, on lui casse la gueule! Il me fit un clin d'œil, il me donna du courage. O.K, il a pas tord, il faut que j'en parle à Byron, mais pas maintenant!

-Bon...on va prendre un verre? Henry se leva et acquiesça , on partit au café qui était à côté du collège.

J'aimais ces moments que nous partagions, c'était un véritable moment de complicité, il était devenu un bon ami.

Une jolie serveuse s'approcha de notre table avant de se mettre à lancer des regards brûlants à Henry, qui, pour se moquer d'elle, me prit par la hanche.

Après qu'elle ait prit nos commendes, je repoussais Henry en riant

-Tu es dingue? Imagine si un membre de l'équipe nous avait vu?

-Mouais, avoue que t'as joué le jeu? Il fit une petite moue avant de rire.

Mais...je n'avais pas tord...non loin, un blond serrait les poings:

_-Haru..._

La montre d'Henry sonna, l'heure de l'entraînement était arrivée, il m'embrassa sur le front et parti en courant.

Plus qu'un jour avant la final du_ football frontie_r...

La pression se faisait ressentir, je finis mon chocolat viennois et partie au collège, le temps était chaud, je n'aimais pas ça, mon pays me manquait terriblement... J'allais peindre! Oui, j'adore ça! Je me détournais de mon itinéraire avant de m'élancer vers la grande surface la plus proche!

*une heure plus tard*

Pinceaux, couleurs, toiles, palettes, et rouleaux! J'avais tout! Et pour pas cher!

Je me remets à courir et percute quelqu'un..

-Aïe!...Cette voix? Ces cheveux blonds? Byron! Il ne manquait plus que ça!

-Gomen, je voulus d'abord me remettre à courir puis il me retient

-Alors? Il me fixait avec un regard hautain et froid, mais je perçut une profonde tristesse.

-Quoi? Là, j'avoue qu'il me prenait de court.

-Alors, comme ça tu sorts avec Henry? C'est amusant, parce qu'il m'a semblé que tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce que je te faisais!

QUOI? Depuis quand je sortais avec Henry?

-Pardon? Je le fixais l'air éberluée, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant,; au contraire, il ne se fit que plus froid.

-C'est bon, les sourires, la main à la hanche, les regards complices et...un chocolat viennois! Il avait craché ces derniers mots.

J'y suis! Il nous avait vu moi et Henry au café, et m**de!

-Je t'assure que c'est pas ce que tu crois? J'étais paniquée, ce qui le mit plus en colère.

-Que je crois? MAIS BORDEL, C'EST A PEINE SI ON COUCHAIT PAS ENSEMBLES, ET EN FAIT, TU SORTS AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI!

Et il fallut que l_e meilleur ami_ en question arrive.

-Qui sort avec qui? Il voulait plaisanter, mais le blond ne fut pas de cet avis et il s'empoigna par le col.

-Toi, ta gueule! Je n'avais jamais vu Byron aussi furieux, et visiblement Henry non plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...Henry blanchi violemment.

Byron le relâcha et parti en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris? Henry toussa un peu et se releva avec mon aide.

-Il nous a vu... Il lâcha un vilain juron _(Haru: Franchement, Fléa, un vilain juron? Fléadora: Quoi ^^? Haru: SBAM! Fléadora: X...X)_

_-_C'est le moment, vas le voir!

-Quoi?! Mais... Il me coupa et me fixa

-Tu en es capable, et puis, tu as vu la réaction qu'il a eut lorsqu'il a cru qu'on sortait ensemble? Je pense sincèrement qu'il tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le penses! J'hochais la tête...

Il m'embrassa la tête avant de me faire un signe du pouce: _Vas y!_

Haru, tu vas devoir affronter ta peur en face!

Je ne voulais qu'une chose: retrouver Byron, mais bon sang, où est-ce qu'il peut être...

Je l'air recherché une heure, sans résultat...C'est avec le moral à 0 que je me décidai à rentrer... Arrivée à notre chambre, je poussais doucement la porte, et devinez qui je trouvais endormi? (Fléadora: Une machine à crêpes *µ*? Haru: -_-') Byron.

Alors, une idée germa dans mon esprit.

Je m'installais sur un siège, et sortis mon matériel de peinture, avec application de dessinai les contours, puis doucement, lentement, je m'attaquai aux détails, tout d'abord au crayon à papier, les détails les plus fins étaient compliqués à représenter, c'est pourquoi on commence au crayons à papier, comme ça, si on se trompe on peut gommer!

Un passage de feutre noir pour visualiser le tableau plus proprement, je ne m'était pas trompé, je me mis à la peinture...

Je travail dura trois bonnes heures avant que le modèle ne se mette à bouger...

-Hum...Haru mais qu'est-ce...Il observa le bazar de la pièce...Tu...

-Chut. Lui soufflai-je doucement, Regardes...Je lui montrai le tableau.

-Ouah...Tu es douée...N'empêche que je suis toujours en colère... Il fronça les sourcils et quelques mèches vinrent lui cacher les yeux.

-Tu sais...Il releva un peu la tête, je ne suis pas très courageuse, et je me rends compte que tu as souffert de ma lâcheté. Je... Il était proche, trop proche de mon visage, d'une minute à l'autre, tout pouvais basculer...Je...Je n'y arrive pas..._**  
**_

-Prends ton temps...Il était toujours aussi proche, et ça ne me dérangeais pas, j'avais juste peur de gaffer.

-Je n'arrive pas a te le dire, des larmes menaçaient de tomber, je suis désolée... Il me prit dans ses bras et murmura

-Si tu n'arrives pas à me le dire, fais le avec des gestes

Alors, doucement, je m'approchai de sa bouche, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, il noua ses bras autour de moi, c'était si doux et agréable.

-Je sais...Il me regarda surprit, _**Je t'aime Byron.**_

Ces mots... Il me regarda doucement et sourit

-Moi aussi. Il m'embrassa... Comment...Et Henry tu ne sorts pas avec lui...?

-Je ne sortirai pas avec Henry...C'est un bon ami...Il veille un peu sur moi...d'ailleurs...il a déjà quelqu'un en vu.

-Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait...Je m'en veux terriblement, tu as beaucoup souffert et par ma faute en plus! Il ferma les yeux et je vis qu'il pleurai.

-Shhht, je le pris dans mes bras et essuyai ses larmes, c'est bon, on sera deux maintenant! Et les autres? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire?

-Je m'en moque! Il m'embrassa que plus passionnément.

Il me fit tomber sur le lit où il m'enlaça fermement.

-Je ne compte pas partir tu sais? Il fit une petite moue boudeuse.

-Je sais, mais je suis bien là...Il chuchota quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

-Tu peux répéter? Il soupira et rougit

-J'ai...envie de toi. Je lui souris.*Il plaqua nos deux bouches ensembles, et sa langue, pressée de voir sa semblable demanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accordai sans difficultée.

Il se stoppa net puis il se fit plus doux

-Tu veux aller plus loin?

-Tu ne fais ça que pour me mettre d'en ton lit? Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Non, je t'aime, c'est tout.

J'hochais la tête...

Il m'entraîna contre lui et se plaça au dessus de moi...

Je n'avais pas à avoir peur, je l'aimais...c'est tout...

A suivre!

* * *

**Pitié, ne me tuez pas, le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Commentaire? Review? Critiques?**

**Bises, Fléadora!**


	3. Lemon et honneur!

**_Petit rappel:_**

**_Haru à avoué son amour à Byron et il s'est avéré que Byron l'aimait en retour, ce dernier avoue à Haru qu'il a envie d'elle..._**

**_Bref, en espérant que ça ne vous déplaira pas, mon premier lemon sur ce couple...sur Inazuma Eleven tout court d'ailleurs._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Lemon

Byron m'enlaça avant de se positionner au dessus de moi, ses orbes rouges plantés dans les miens, je lui fais confiance, je l'aime.

Il plongea son visage vers le mien, pour que quémander un baiser que je lui donnai. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, il sourit doucement.

La température de la salle était vraiment haute, Byron parsemait mon cou de baisers volages ou de suçons, il était très doux, et j'appréciai l'attention qu'il y portait.

Je ne portais qu'un simple débardeur à bretelles, il en fit glisser une, puis l'autre, pour finalement me l'enlever.

Je rougis violemment, je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me voit ainsi.

-Tu es magnifique, souffla Byron

-Arrête de dire ça. Je l'avais doucement gémis, il me mettait mal à l'aise. Il rit

-Tu es trop mignonne. Je piquai un violent fard, il pouffa et m'embrassa tendrement.

Nos langues valsaient doucement ensembles, et j'entrepris de lui retirer sa chemise.

Il bloqua mes mains et les ramena au dessus de ma tête, il dut sentir que j'avais peur et il me rassura

-Laisse moi faire, tu vas voir...J'hochai la tête déjà un peu plus détendue.

Il passa ses mains sous mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, je plaquai rapidement mes mains sur ma poitrine sous son regard amusé.

-Shht, je ne te jugerai pas tu sais, il dégagea mes mains avant de me fixer avec gourmandise.

-Quoi ? J'étais morte de honte, j'avais même détourné la tête.

-Comment tu peux être aussi sexy ? Ça devrait être interdit… Il voulait vraiment que je meurs de gêne ?

-Je… Il rit et m'embrassa de nouveau, à chaque fois que nos lèvres se rencontraient j'avais une sensation de bien être immense dans chaque parties de mon corps…

Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise et repartit dans mon cou, il déposa des baisers un peu partout sous mes soupires et descendit sur ma clavicule, petit à petit je perdais pieds, je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier quand soudain un cri s'échappa de ma gorge.

Byron venait de donner un coup de langue taquin sur un de mes seins. Cette sensation toute nouvelle ne se fit que plus agréable.

Un ronronnement m'échappa lorsqu'il entreprit de suçoter ma poitrine, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais, je ne soupirais que son prénom..

-By…aah…Byro…Byron…Il releva la tête l'air moqueur.

-Oui Haru-chan ? Raah, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il avait ce sourire si craquant !

-Arrête de...aah...jouer..ah.. Il ricana

-Et le mot magique? Je lui donnai un regard noir...

_**Point De Vue De Byron**_

Elle est si belle, si douce, et si sexy, je joue avec elle juste pour qu'elle ne me désire qu'un peu plus, je l'aime tellement.

Je m'en suis voulut un moment de l'avoir fait autant souffrir...

Elle soupire mon nom, ses lèvres sont si...tentantes...Mon entre jambe commence à s'éveiller, mais je prends mon temps, pour elle, parce que je l'aime...

_**Point De Vue Haru**_

Il rit doucement, il arrête de jouer, il veut descendre plus bas, mais je l'en empêche et je le basculer sous moi.

-Finit de jouer Byron, je lui sourit doucement, je fais sauter lentement chaque boutons de sa chemise, il soupire, je le torture comme il m'a fait.

-Haruuu, je t'en supplie arrête... Il se tient la tête, cela me fait rire.

Je sens quelques chose de dur contre mes fesses, et bah voila, ça deviens intéressent.

Ma main glisse sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté, comme quoi, les entraînements de football servent à quelque chose!

Sauf que visiblement le blond veut plus! Ma main descend encore plus bas, et arrive au niveau de sa ceinture, je le sens se tendre et je souris avec sadisme.

Je frôle du bout des doigts la bosse et Byron grogne.

-Haruu Arrête ça...Il se cambre violemment lorsque je pose ma main dessus, et bien, monsieur est sensible.

Il va craquer et je m'en amuse.

Je défais sa ceinture lentement et lui retire son uniforme entier, il est en caleçon, moi j'ai encore mon short na!

Le caresse doucement le membre à travers le bout de tissue, Byron soupire et gémit, je crois qu'il n'aime pas cette position de soumis.

Il donne un coup de hanche et je glisse sous lui, tch, c'est pas juste!

-Finit de jouer, dit il en me fixant, dans la pièce, tout respirait la luxure, je suis à lui, et il est à moi...

Il me retire mon short et ma culotte, je fais de même pour son boxer, nous sommes nus, je me sens vulnérable, il fait glisser la langue sur mon ventre, et remonte jusqu'à ma bouche où nous échangeons un baiser enfiévré.

Je suis toujours vierge, et Byron ne le sais pas, je me tends brusquement.

-Un problème chérie? C'est Byron, le surnom me fait rougir.

-Non...enfin si... Je rougis

-Tu es vierge c'est ça? ne t'en fais sourit tendrement,

-Oui, merci...Je l'embrassai, j'avais envie de lui, et je ne le niai pas, mais j'avais peur.

-Tu es prête? Il me regarda longuement.

J'inspirai doucement et hochai la tête

-Oui.

Byron se positionna à mon entrée avant de rentrer doucement en moi, il donna un léger coup de hanche et une douleur vivre me transperça, j'eus mal, mais ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

-Ahahhh...C'était Byron qui avait gémit, il avait la tête basculé en arrière et la bouche ouverte.

-Je me redressais et agrippai à son cou, il noua ses bras autour de ma taille, il donna un rythme rapide et saccadé, nous gémissions nos corps collés, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi...moi...aussi pleine.

Il gémit plus violemment

-Haru je...je vais venir... Ses yeux étaient embués de plaisir, j'étais dans le même état, mes yeux étaient écarquillés et ma bouche collée à la sienne.

-Moi...aussi...aah...

Il donna un dernier coup de rein, et nous vîmes un aperçut du Paradis, nos cris atteignirent des aiguës que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il s'écroula sur le matelas, et je me pelotai contre lui.

-C'était...wow...

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et sourit.

-Je suis d'accord, il soupira, et pour les autres? Comment on va faire?

Je ris et répondis:

-On s'en fout! Je t'aime et actuellement, c'est tout ce qui compte!

Il hocha la tête

-Je te l'accorde, et si...tu venais devant les vestiaires demain, c'est le jour du match contre Raimons, je veux que tu sois aux premières loges pour voir notre victoire éclatante!

-Ouais, je serai là! Je souris avant de le ré embrasser, je l'aimais tellement.

Avec Byron, nous prîmes la décision de tout avouer aux autres, pour ne pas avoir à cacher notre relation.

Nous arrivâmes essoufflés devant la porte de la cantine, et nous entrâmes.

Les garçons nous saluèrent, comme d'habitude, et au milieu du repas, Byron se racla la gorge, s'attirant l'attention de tous ses amis, il me fixa et je l'encourageai

-Les mecs je...suis actuellement en couple...

Henry écarquilla les yeux avant de me fixer, les garçons s'étranglèrent avant de fixer le concerné.

Je me décidai à prendre la parole

-Byron est en couple...avec moi.

Alors là, je ne sais pas, s'il faut en rire ou en pleurer, la tête que tiraient les garçons était épique!

Athéna ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé, Appolo, lui, manqua de chuter du banc tellement il était abasourdi, et les autres n'étaient pas vraiment dans un meilleur état.

Sauf Henry qui jubilait un peu, après tout, lui il était au courant.

En peu de temps, tous les mecs du collège donc, très peu, furent au courant, après tout, Byron Love, également appelé: Le tombeur, se serait trouvé quelqu'un!

Ray Dark n'y vu aucun inconvénient, bine sur, si je nuisais à l'équipe, je serai...éliminée.

J'eus le droit d'assister aux entraînement le problème c'est que...Bah...euh...il n'y avait aucun ballon, juste des boissons _énergisantes_ comme disait Byron.

J'avais réellement envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais si Byron ne me disait rien, je ne chercherait pas...ou pas...

Après leur entraînement, ils s'isolaient ensembles durant 3 heures d'affilées, après, ils sortaient exténués, je me posais de plus en plus de questions...

Le jour J arriva plus tôt que prévu, et il eut lieu dans notre stade!

C'était le jour du match, comme promis j'attendis Byron devant les vestiaires avant qu'il n'entre sur le stade.

Nous échangeâmes un baiser avant qu'l ne parte...

Je m'élançai près de leur banc, et m'assit à côté de leur...coach, Ray Dark, brrr, il me fais peur celui la!

D'entre tous les supporteurs , je devais être celle qui hurlait le plus fort pour encourager son équipe, à la mi-temps, je partis chercher des boissons rafraîchissantes quand j'entendis une discussion:

-Oui, les Zeus...Ils boivent du Nectar des Dieux? Mais qu'est-ce...

-C'est une boisson de dopage préparer par Ray Dark, vous savez, ces enfants étaient perdus...

Je ne pouvais pas en entendre d'avantage, Byron il se...dopait? Et il me l'a caché?

Je...je dois l'en empêcher!

Je pris les boissons rafraîchissantes et les laissai à l'entrée.

Ils étaient entrain de rire et de chahuter, Byron s'approcha de moi pour demander un baiser mais je le repoussai.

Un silence s'abattit.

-Du dopage, Hein? Bande de lâches!

-Que...?

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, et Byron recula.

-Vous savez ce que signifie jouer au foot? Non, vous n'êtes que des tricheurs manipulateurs et égocentriques, j'ai toujours cru en vous, en toi Byron et encore en vous tous! Vous m'avez menti, caché des choses très importantes, alors maintenant débrouillez-vous...Mais sans moi...Considèrent ça comme un adieu Byron...

Je partis du stade en l'entendant m'appeler, puis, dès que je fus à l'extérieur, je reçus un appel:

-Allô?

-Salut sœurette!

-Hi, Dylan...Je rentre!

Dylan Keith, mon demi frère, je l'adore, et il me le rend bien.

-Quoi? Mais que...Bon, on t'attend!

-Et dis à Mark de ne pas vider le nutella, il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit, mais il le fait quand même! Je pestai contre Mark (Kruger) ce crétin bouffeur de nutella!

-Trop tard! Me répondit mon demi-frère.

-Tu le gardes à la maison jusqu'à se que j'arrive, je veux le tuer moi-même!

-O.K!

-Merci, bisous Dydy!

-Ta gueule andouille! J'dis à m'man que tu vas repartir du Japon!

-Bye! Je raccrochai

Je partis chez les Zeus récupérer mes affaires, je griffonnai un mot pour Byron, et je m'enfuis jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche...

Le billet acheté en urgence, et prête à embarquer, je pus suivre le match de la télé de l'aéroport...je me surprise à croire en lui de toutes mes forces mais malheureusement, comme tout le monde le sait, les Zeus perdirent, les Raimons avant la foie en l'amitié et le foot: ce que les Zeus n'avaient pas...

Byron était en larmes il pleurait de rage et de colère

Je dus être la seule à ne pas applaudir la victoire des Raimons.

Mon avion fut appeler et je vis trois autres personnes embarquer en urgence, ils me semblaient vaguement familier...

Ces trois personnes arrivèrent discrètement et me fixèrent, le premier avait des yeux azures et le second une sorte de.._.tulipe_ sur la tête.

Le troisièmement fut celui qui me parut le plus familier, il avait deux yeux émeraudes...

Tout me semblai si familier...comme une sensation de déjà vu comme...si quelque chose allait se...reproduire...

Je reçus un appel de Byron mais ne répondis pas, celui qui semblait les mener rappela à l'ordre les deux autres qui étaient à deux doigts de se taper dessus et ils me regardèrent, je crois qu'ils devaient savoir qui j'étais...

L'étranger aux yeux verts murmura quelque chose et ils partirent...

Nous avons eut le droit aux informations, et quelque chose me fit crier:_ Deux heures plus tard mon départ, le collège Zeus était en ruines..._

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que les gens avaient clairement vu: : _Des extraterrestres...rien que ça, DES EXTRATERRESTRES..._

Mais...ils me rappellent étrangement quelqu'un...

Mon avion décolla avait vacarme et c'est repartit...

* * *

Aloors? Bon, je vais essayer de faire une fic, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si je dois continuer ou pas, qui que vous soyez, laissez une review please!

Fléa.


End file.
